Reminiscing
by lilmisspanda
Summary: [OOC][KakashixIruka] Naruto goes runs out into the rain. Iruka runs after Naruto into the rain but loses him. Meanwhile Kakashi is trying to enjoy the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise but is disturbed by Iruka
1. Chapter 1

_Italics_ – Flashbacks

'' – Somebody thinking something

"" – Somebody talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am not making any money from this fic. Btw it's my first fic thingy so be nice! Kakashi and Iruka pairing enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kakashi sat down in the crowded bar and ordered some sake. He had just returned from a mission and just wanted to relax. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched a group of slightly drunk women giggle and check him out. Kakashi sighed and looked around the crowded bar and saw Iruka with his friends laughing and drinking. 'Damn his smile is so cute. Oh he blushed! I'm going to make him mine one day.' A woman brought his sake and smiled at him before she walked away blushing. Kakashi drank some of his sake and thought back to when he first met Iruka.

_"Ah finally! I can finally read the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise ! Oh my beloved Icha Icha Paradise !" Kakashi sat down comfortably into his favourite chair and carefully opened the newest issue. But suddenly… _

_"Naruto! Where are you Naruto! Naruto!" yelled a man out in the rain. _

_Kakashi rolled his eyes and stood up and headed to the window to tell the man off. But what he saw was amazing to him. There was a man slightly shorter than himself looking around frantically for something. The man's brown hair was in a ponytail which was dripping with water. He was drenched from the rain. _

_"Naruto where are you! You're going to get sick if you stay out in this rain!" shouted the man sounding very worried, _

_"Hey you down there, what's going on?" asked Kakashi. _

_The man looked up in surprise. _

_"Oh I'm sorry for disturbing you. Naruto ran out into the rain and I can't find him any more. I'm looking after Naruto because he doesn't have any parents" answered the man. _

_"Oh…You're soaked! YOU'RE going to get sick!" replied Kakashi. _

_The man smiled and decided to continue to look for Naruto. _

_"I'm sorry for disturbing you. Have a nice day" apologised the man before he started looking for Naruto again. _

_"Wait hold on, I'll be right there!" Kakashi grabbed his umbrella and ran out the door. He couldn't stop thinking about the man's cute smile. 'I've dated men before but this guy is different.' Kakashi found the man waiting in the rain and he smiled at him. _

_"Here, you're going to get sick if you don't use an umbrella" Kakashi smiled at the man again. _

_'Is he smiling at me? I can't tell with that mask on. Oh well I'll just smile back. Oh! Introduce yourself!' _

_Kakashi opened the umbrella and shielded the man from the rain. _

_"Thank you sir but you don't have to do all this" said the man. _

_"No no it's alright. I've got nothing else to do anyways. I'm Kakashi by the way" _

_"Thank you Kakashi. I'm Iruka" replied the man. _

_'Kakashi is so tall! I'm such a midget! He's pretty handsome though' thought Iruka. _

_"Anyways shall we go Iruka?" asked Kakashi. _

_"Sure" replied Iruka as he looked into Kakashi's eye. _

_Iruka took a few steps before realising that he was walking in the rain again. _

_"Er Kakashi are you going to come?" asked Iruka. _

_"Oh right sorry!" Kakashi rushed to Iruka's side and held the umbrella above them both so they were both dry. _

_'Kakashi probably has a girlfriend already. I want him!" _

_"We're looking for Naruto right?" asked Kakashi. _

_"Yes, we are" replied Iruka blushing. _

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by a slightly drunk woman who had finally gotten enough courage to come and talk to him.

"Hey sexy, why don't you take off that mask and show us your sexy face?" asked the woman.

"I'm sorry but I'm not single" answered Kakashi.

"Oh, um I think I'll go then" replied the woman.

Kakashi glanced at Iruka again and noticed that Iruka was watching him. Kakashi smirked and raised an eyebrow at Iruka which caused the younger man to blush.

'Oh that was so embarrassing! I was caught checking him out!' thought Iruka.

Kakashi smiled as Iruka blushed and returned to his thoughts about when they first met.

_Both men walked around town looking for Naruto. Iruka looking worried the whole time. _

_'He must really like this kid to be this worried' thought Kakashi. _

_"We've looked everywhere! Where could he be!" cried Iruka. _

_"Maybe he went home?" suggested Kakashi. _

_"Maybe" replied Iruka. _

_"Here use my phone and call home and check" offered Kakashi. _

_"Thank you" said Iruka happily as he took Kakashi's phone. He quickly dialled his home number and prayed that Naruto would answer the phone. _

_"Hello?" said a little boy on the other end of the phone. _

_"Naruto! You're home! Are you dry! Why did you run off like that?" cried Iruka. _

_Kakashi watched Iruka talk on the phone. Iruka said goodbye to Naruto and gave Kakashi back his phone. _

_"Thank you so much. Naruto is at home all dry. Thank you for helping me find him" said Iruka. _

_"It's alright. Why don't you come to my home and dry off yourself? I'll make you some tea or something" offered Kakashi. _

_"Alright thank you Kakashi" _

_'Iruka is so cute! He'd be a great boyfriend' thought Kakashi. _

_"The bathroom is just down there. I'll go make you some tea. Take your time" said Kakashi. _

_Iruka nodded and headed to the bathroom to have a shower. Meanwhile in the kitchen Kakashi started to make some tea when he remembered that Iruka's clothes were all wet which meant he would need some dry clothes. So he headed to his room and found some clothing that looked like they would fit the younger man and headed to the bathroom. Kakashi knocked on the bathroom door gently. _

_"Iruka I just remembered that you need some dry clothes. I found some I'll leave then out here on the floor for you" said Kakashi as the sudden thought of Iruka being naked in his bathroom. Kakashi blushed and rushed to the kitchen to make the rest of the tea. _

_Iruka came out all dressed with wet hair and smiled at Kakashi as he handed Iruka a cup of tea. _

_"Thank you Kakashi" said Iruka before he took a sip of tea. _

_Kakashi and Iruka talked for a while but then Iruka had to leave to go home to give Naruto some dinner. _

_"Thank you for the clothes. I'll wash them and return them to you soon" said Iruka. _

_Kakashi walked Iruka to the door and before Iruka turned to leave Kakashi pulled his mask down and gave Iruka a kiss on the lips. Iruka blushed and turned to go home. _

_'I'm in love!' thought Iruka._

That's the end of the first chapter hope you liked it! Please review and I'm going to start on the next chapter now so please review! ty . Kat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics_ – Flashbacks

'' – Somebody thinking something

"" – Somebody talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am not making any money from this fic.

Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! now I forgot to tell you all this but if there's something you want to see in my fics tell me and ill try my best to use them thank you! Well here's chapter 2 enjoy! Btw sorry it took so long major multimedia assignment 50 of my report mark had to finish it .

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi finished off his sake and headed to the bathroom. Iruka noticed Kakashi leave his table and go into the bathroom. 'This is my chance to get to know Kakashi some more'

"Hey guys I'm going to go to the bathroom for a while. Be back soon" said Iruka as he headed to the bathroom.

Kakashi heard the door opening and decided to ignore the person entering the bathroom. But then he suddenly noticed that the person was Iruka. His heart skipped a beat as he looked straight at Iruka. 'Iruka's eyes are amazing' thought Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi" said Iruka. Kakashi looked up and down at Iruka's body and realised that he was caught checking him out. Kakashi smiled sheepishly as Iruka giggled. But before Iruka could say anything Kakashi stepped forward and kissed Iruka softly on the lips again. 'If I die now I'd die a happy man' thought Iruka.

Somebody burst into the male bathroom and shouted "Kakashi my rival! You act so cool! You are an example of the springtime of youth! I challenge you to a…"

Kakashi and Iruka pulled away from each other blushing. Kakashi quickly pulled up his mask and looked towards Gai. 'Was Kakashi and Iruka kissing? No way… No I think I've drunk too much tonight…' thought Gai.

"What is the challenge Gai? I'll take you on any time" said Kakashi.

"Um I don't feel well all of a sudden I think I'm going to go…Some other time" lied Gai and he turned and left Kakashi and Iruka alone in the male bathroom.

'Kakashi and Iruka a couple? Well I guess Iruka has been acting a bit strange around Kakashi and Kakashi _has_ been staring at Iruka all night…' thought Gai.

"Now where were we?" asked Kakashi smirking under the mask while pulling Iruka closer to his body.

"Kakashi I don't think this is the right place to be doing this…" said Iruka but was cut off with a kiss from Kakashi.

Kakashi ended the kiss and said "I think you're right Iruka would you like to come back to my place and we can chat and maybe kiss some more?"

Iruka blushed and nodded not knowing what else to do.

Kakashi left the bar holding Iruka's hands and they attracted many people's attentions in the bar.

Kakashi was unlocking his door while Iruka talked to Naruto on the phone.

"Naruto I think I'm going to be a bit late tonight so don't go to sleep too late alright?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi watched as Iruka hung up and walked into his house.

"I'll go make you some tea alright? What tea would you like Iruka?" asked Kakashi.

"Anything you're going to drink I don't mind" answered Iruka as he looked around Kakashi's home. He headed to the couch and sat there wondering if Kakashi lived alone. Then he saw a bright orange book on the table and went to read it when he realized that it was Icha Icha Paradise. Then he saw other issues of Icha Icha Paradise and then he quickly flipped to a page that was very worn out compared to the other pages in the magazine.

"I hope you like this tea Iruka" said Kakashi bringing the tea from the kitchen. Iruka quickly dropped the magazines and pretended to look around the house. 'Oh no I'm blushing! I hate it when I blush!' thought Iruka.

"Hey is everything alright? You're blushing lots…" asked Kakashi.

"Um yeah I'm fine" said Iruka blushing even more.

Kakashi noticed that his Icha Icha Paradise collection has been moved then he realized that Iruka probably saw his collection of Icha Icha Paradise. 'He hasn't said anything yet so far so I guess I'm safe for now?' thought Kakashi.

Kakahsi handed Iruka his cup of tea and watched as he took as sip of tea.

"Kakashi…"

"Iruka…"

Both had started to say something but stopped.

"You first Kakashi insisted Iruka.

"Iruka I…I really like you…and I was wondering if… you'd be my boyfriend…" murmured Kakashi softly looking around at anything but Iruka. He felt his cheeks warm up.

"Kakashi I really like you too and…I'd like to be your boyfriend too" said Iruka softly as he pulled Kakashi's mask down softly and kissed him. Kakashi pulled Iruka closer and deepened the kiss.

"Kakashi my rival! You act so cool! You are an example of the springtime of youth! I challenge you to a…." cried a man wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Oh Iruka…You're here too…I'm sorry…" apologized Gai as he stood there trying to make something of the scene in front of him. 'Kakashi and Iruka are really a couple aren't they!'

"Yes we are a couple Gai" said Kakashi as if reading Gai's thoughts.

Gai blinked and looked from Kakashi to Iruka and then back to Kakashi and then back to Iruka. Iruka and Kakashi both looked at Gai. Kakashi was smirking and Iruka was blushing.

"Now if you don't mind Gai Iruka and me need some privacy. I'm going to see if he is any good in bed" said Kakashi.

Iruka almost fainted at what he heard and then noticed that Kakashi was smirking and realized that he was only joking.

Gai nodded and left. The door clicked shut behind Gai and then Kakashi pulled Iruka into a hug. 'Iruka smells so nice' thought Kakashi.

It was only the day after Gai had found out about Kakashi and Iruka being a couple and all their friends have already come and visited them and congratulated them for getting together. 'It's just us dating it's not like we got married or something' thought Kakashi.

Iruka and Kakashi both walked their friends to the door and sighed with relief that they were finally alone. Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Iruka on the lips passionately. Iruka let out a soft moan and then blushed. Kakashi laughed softly and kissed Iruka again. 'I love Kakashi's laugh' thought Iruka.

"Hey Kakashi why do you wear that mask all the time?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi blinked at Iruka and thought about what he was going to say to Iruka.

"I've worn it ever since I was young. I guess people never took me seriously when they saw me so if they don't see my face they take me more seriously. It's complicated but that's pretty much it though...Not many people have seen my face before" answered Kakashi after a while.

"But then nobody gets to see your face" replied Iruka.

"I know but I guess being taken seriously by other people comes at a price" said Kakashi.

"But I'd take you seriously..." said Iruka.

"I know" replied Kakashi as he took off his mask and pulled Iruka into a hug. Iruka pulled away from Kakashi and looked at his face. 'Wow Kakashi is really handsome! He looks so young though...I guess that's why people didn't take him seriously...' thought Iruka. Iruka looked at Kakashi's face for a while and noticed that Kakashi had a scar over his left eye and that instead the left eye was red. Kakashi saw the confused look on Iruka's face as he looked at his left eye.

"It's a long story I'll tell you some other day" said Kakashi softly and pulled Iruka into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Ok that's all I can think of right now. Once again I'm sorry that took so long. School has been so busy lately and then I'm also getting ready for my cousins wedding in china so everything is kind of chaotic lately. Remember if there's something you want to see in my fics tell me in reviews and I'll try my best to use your ideas and I will credit you and everything. so please review! oh any type of review is accepted from nice ones to any mean ones they will all help me write a better fic! ty! 


	3. Chapter 3

Heya all! Sorry I know it's been ages but like I gave up on this fic but then after three people told me not to xD and reading the second chapter again I've decided to continue so here is the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I said it already so I have to say it again? sigh I do not own any Naruto characters but I do own the plot thingo of this fic. Something like that. You get the idea.

_Italics_ – Flashbacks  
'' – thoughts  
"" – talking

Chapter 3

Kakashi finally returned to reality and stared at the wooden door in front of his face. He looked around puzzled and then realised that he had just walked to Iruka's house.

'Should I knock? Maybe I shouldn't I didn't tell him that I was coming and it's rude to just show up...But like what if this comes up next time we talk and then Iruka gets angry at me for not knocking! Man what do I do?!?!' thought Kakashi.

* * *

"Naruto I'm going to go buy some stuff for tonight's dinner! Don't get into trouble alright?" called Iruka. 

"Yeah Yeah! Cya!!" yelled Naruto as he started eating his beloved ramen.

Iruka sighed and headed to the front door. His hand was on the door knob but then he realised that he had forgotten his money. 'Hehe how silly of me to go shopping and forget to bring money!' thought Iruka as he walked back to the kitchen to get some money.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi was still wondering if he should knock or just leave when the door opened and a man slightly shorter than him walked into Kakashi. 'Huh? What the...' thought Kakashi. He looked down just as the shorter man looked up at who he bumped into. 

"Kakashi!"

"Iruka!"

Cried both men in surprise at the same time.

"Kakashi what are you doing here? Is that all you're wearing? You're going to be cold!" cried Iruka looking at Kakashi in worry.

"Iruka I um...I...I didn't mean to come here without telling you it's just that I was going out for a walk and then when I finally stopped walking I was staring at your door...You have a nice door by the way...It's very wooden..."babbled Kakashi before he was hugged by his new boyfriend.

'Smooth Kakashi smooth...' thought Kakashi as he pulled Iruka closer to his body.

Iruka took in Kakashi's scent as they hugged. Then he heard someone bounding towards the front door.

"Iruka and Mr. Stranger sitting in the tree! Doing something they shouldn't be! Starts with "s"! Ends with "x"! Oh my gawd they're having sex!" shouted Naruto smiling widely at the two men hugging.

Iruka and Kakashi both blushed and pulled away from each other.

"Kakashi this is Naruto. Naruto this is Kakashi. He helped me look for you the other day when you ran in the rain" said Iruka as he wished he would sink into a black hole and die.

"Hi Mr. Stranger! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like eating ramen so if you ever get a present for me just get ramen!" cried Naruto while still smiling widely.

"Yo" said Kakashi staring at the boy with wild blonde hair.

'Huh is that all Mr. Stranger can say?' thought Naruto.

"Um...Kakashi let's go now!" cried Iruka as he pulled Kakashi away and towards the supermarket.

"Don't get into trouble now Naruto!" shouted Iruka as he continued to pull Kakashi.

* * *

"Iruka why are we at the supermarket?" asked Kakashi as he shivered slightly as they walked down the frozen goods aisle. 

"Oh I'm buying stuff for tonight's dinner" replied Iruka as he put more random frozen food stuff into the trolley.

Iruka slowly pushed the trolley down the aisle when he felt someone's arms around his waist. Iruka turned around to see who it was and then blushed when Kakashi softly kissed his cheek.

"Sorry hope you don't mind, it's kinda cold here and you looked so warm" said Kakashi before kissing Iruka softly again.

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up as he felt Kakashi's body pressed up against his back. Iruka blushed as people in the supermarket started to stare at Kakashi and him. Kakashi felt eyes staring at him and his boyfriend.

'Hmmm this is a good time to show them that Iruka is all mine! Hehe but then again most people already know because of Gai...' thought Kakashi.

With that Kakashi turned Iruka around and kissed him passionately. Iruka moaned softly into the kiss. Iruka pulled away from Kakashi.

"Kakashi! If you haven't noticed we're in a shop not at home and there's people watching us!" whispered Iruka.

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm possessive and I just want anybody who still doesn't know that you're all mine" replied Kakashi softly before kissing Iruka on the cheek and then pushing the trolley further down the frozen goods aisle and then turning. Iruka stared at Kakashi as he pushed the trolley and then at the crowd of people and then Kakashi again and then the crowd of people and then realised that Kakashi turned and decided to run after Kakashi.

The crowd slowly parted and went back to doing what they were doing before they saw the couple kissing.

"Hey Kakashi, would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" asked Iruka softly.

"Yeah sure unless it's too much trouble for you" replied Kakashi.

"Oh no, no trouble at all. It's been a while since we've had somebody over for dinner" said Iruka as he followed Kakashi and putting more items into the trolley.

After paying for all the food Kakashi helped Iruka carry all the shopping home.

"Kakashi is there anything you'd particularly like to eat?" asked Iruka.

"Oh nah anything will be fine" replied Kakashi.

"Oh ok" replied Iruka and turned his head to watch Kakashi carrying the shopping.

Kakashi turned and saw Iruka watching him and blushed at the thought of Iruka watching him.

* * *

'Hmmm I'm out of Ramen...should've asked Iruka to get me some more ramen since he's out shopping...anyways who was that guy again? Oh right Kakashi...hmmm maybe I shouldn't have said that they were having sex...but that was so funny!! Hehehe hmmmm oh my gawd! Iruka is dating him!! Aw man that guy seems so boring...what does Iruka see in him?' thought Naruto while he stared at his bedroom ceiling.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi and Iruka walked silently towards Iruka's home carrying all the shopping. 

'Hmmm I should probably take Iruka on a date soon since he's my boyfriend now...but where should we go? What will we do? Hmmm take him out to dinner...watch a movie...make out... have sex...what the...'

"We're here!" cried Iruka happily as he put down all the shopping and got his keys out to open the door.

Once the door was open Kakashi followed Iruka with all the shopping and placed it all on the kitchen table.

"Naruto we're home! Kakashi is having dinner here tonight!" shouted Iruka while he started unpacking the shopping and putting all the items away. Kakashi watched as Iruka packed everything away.

'Hmmm maybe I can take him to that thingo...nah he wouldn't like it...' thought Kakashi.

"Kakashi would you like some tea?" asked Iruka.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah sure thanks Iruka" replied Kakashi.

Iruka smiled and turned to go make some tea. He walked over to Kakashi as he waited for the water to boil and put his arms around Kakashi's neck.

"Kakashi I love you" he whispered softly into Kakashi's ears.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat and then when his mind finally registered properly what Iruka said he slowly put his arms around Iruka's waist.

"I love you too Iruka" he whispered back.

The two lovers didn't realise that Naruto was watching at the door.

'Iruka and Kakashi...' thought Naruto as he walked away.

* * *

Ok that's a weird place to stop but like yeah... I was supposed to be studying for my exams lol xD they're like next week eek I'm going to fail! Well anyways I hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to update as soon as possible after the exams lol. Thanks for all the people who told me not to stop this fic ) it's good to know that people actually like it. Thanks guys. 


	4. Chapter 4

Heya all!! Omg exams are all over YAY!!!! Lol but I'm currently overseas having a holiday thing but the main reason why I'm overseas is coz my cousin is getting married and I'm here for the wedding. We're in Shanghai and everything is a bit hectic and I've finally found the internet! holy music. Anyways since I've got nothing else to do since my mum went to do some curtain shopping with my aunty I thought I'd update my fic still getting used to this keyboard lol so sorry for any typos. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own Naruto and any of the characters that I use in this fic. But I do own the plot thingy...xD

* * *

_Italics_ - Flashbacks  
"blah" - Talking  
'blah' - Thoughts

**Chapter 4**

It was dark outside, Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi had finished eating dinner that Iruka had prepared for them. Naruto was in the kitchen washing the dishes and Iruka was cleaning the table. Kakashi stood near Iruka and watched him. Kakashi watched Iruka clean the table. While cleaning the table Iruka glanced at Kakashi a few times to see what Kakashi was doing.

"Iruka is there anything you'd like me to do?" asked Kakashi feeling slightly guilty for just standing around after eating such a lovely meal.

"No, it's alright Kakashi I'm almost done anyways" replied Iruka as he cleaned the last spot on the table and placed the cloth near the sink in the kitchen.

"Kakashi why don't you stay the night? It's dark outside and we can all play a game or something or maybe watch a movie?" asked Iruka.

"Oh no that's alright I don't want to trouble you even more. Dinner was great. Thanks anyways" replied Kakashi.

"No no it wouldn't be any trouble at all and plus don't you want to spend some time with your new boyfriend?" asked Iruka smirking slightly at Kakashi.

'Damn he looks so good when he smirks...but then again he always looks good...' thought Kakashi.

"Um if you're sure..." replied Kakashi hesitantly.

"On one condition..."

"What's the condition?" asked Iruka.

"The condition is...that you have to let me sleep with you in your bed tonight and let me cook breakfast tomorrow morning for you and Naruto" replied Kakashi.

"That's two things Kakashi" said Iruka blushing at the thought of sleeping with Kakashi.

"So it is...fine two conditions" replied Kakashi smiling.

"Fine anything so you get to stay the night here" replied Iruka.

Kakashi smiled and closed the distance between them and gave Iruka a little kiss before pulling Iruka close to his body. Iruka hugged Kakashi and took in Kakashi's scent.

"Hey guys get a room" said Naruto smiling widly at the two men hugging. Iruka and Kakashi both smiled and pulled away from each other.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Iruka.

"STRIP POKER!!!!" shouted Naruto jumping up and down happily.

"Naruto!!" Iruka tried to glare at the young blonde.

"Yeah that sounds like fun since you guys will be naked by the end of the night" said Kakashi smirking. Iruka looked around at Kakashi in surprise.

"I wouldn't say that if I was you, Iruka is really good at poker...last time we had guests they were all naked and he still had most of his clothes on" said Naruto.

"Hmmm is that so? Well we'll just have to play and see what will happen" said Kakashi watching Iruka blush.

The three guys sat down at the table and Kakashi was about to deal the cards when the doorbell rang.Iruka stood up to answer the door. When he opened the door a man in a green jumpsuit bounced into the room.

"Kakashi my rival! You act so cool! You are an example of the springtime of youth! I challenge you to a game of poker!" shouted Gai. "Oh hey Iruka and Naruto" he added.

Naruto and Iruka sweat dropped. Iruka closed the door and headed to the table and sat down.

"We're just about to play strip poker. Would you like to join us?" asked Iruka.

"STRIP POKER?!?! Iruka last time I played you I lost all my clothes in the first 15 minutes!" cried Gai.

Iruka blushed and said, "Well it's not my fault you weren't wearing much on that day!"

Kakashi watched Gai consider the pros and cons of playing strip poker with Iruka. After a while of thought Gai agreed to play.

"Gai I accept your challenge" said Kakashi with a determined look on his face.

Gai sat down next to Kakashi and Kakashi started to deal the cards.

* * *

**One hour later...**

After one hour of strip poker this is what the people are wearing.

Kakashi: mask, shirt, boxers, shoes  
Iruka: fully clothed  
Naruto: butt naked  
Gai: boxers

"Kakashi you have won this challenge but there will be a time when I will beat you! But now I have to get home" Gai stood up and put on all his clothes and left.

"Let's do something different since Naruto is completely naked..." suggested Kakashi smirking.

"Hey not my fault my cards were so bad!!" complained Naruto.

Kakashi and Iruka both laughed and all three of them put their clothes back on.

They all piled into the couch and started to watch some tv. Kakashi put his arm around Iruka's waist and Iruks snuggled closer to Kakashi's body.

* * *

Ok that's all I'm going to write for now... okies please review and tell me what you think and also do you want to have lemon for the bed part? or so you want to keep it sweetish? vote!! tell me in reviews. ty! sneezes 


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm back! Well I've been back for a while lol but like haven't really found anything to inspire me to write another chapter sorry! Well I've finally been inspired! Kind of xD lol so here is the next chapter! D

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed! So thank you to the following people:

Chibified Eyes, nicky, silver fox aka vash, bishonenloverXyaoiX, erin, ShadowChild Of Death, Jesshika, FanLover and Wind Of God.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Naruto that I use in this fic but I own the plot!! xD

* * *

_Italics_ - Flashbacks/dreams  
"blah" - talking  
'blah' - Thoughts 

**Chapter 5**

"Goodnight Naruto" whispered Iruka as he turned the lights off and softly closed the door to Naruto's bedroom. Iruka headed back down to be with Kakashi but found that Kakashi had also fallen asleep. Iruka giggled softly as he watched his boyfriend sleep. 'Should I let him sleep or should I wake him up? Well I have to wake him up to get him to my room otherwise he's going to sleep on the couch.. How do I wake him up?' Iruka sat there watching Kakashi sleep while trying to decide how he was going to wake his lover.

_ Kakashi looked down at his lover pinned below him with nothing on. Kakashi pulled off his mask and leaned down to kiss his beautiful lover. Iruka moaned softly into the kiss and pressed himself close to Kakashi. Kakashi felt himself getting a hard on as Iruka closed the distance between them in bed. Kakashi slowly kissed down Iruka's neck and continued his way down his chest getting lower and lower. Iruka was arching his back in anticipation as Kakashi's kisses trailed down his body.  
_

_"Kakashi..." Iruka moaned as Kakashi's kisses continued downwards._

Iruka blushed as he noticed Kakashi starting to get a hard on. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about..'

_Kakashi looked down at his lover and then suddenly someone or something was poking him on the back. He turned around trying to see who was poking him. "What the-"_

Kakashi jolted up into a sitting position and realised he was drooling but his mask had soaked up the drool he mentally groaned at the gross damp mask. He turned to see Iruka smiling happily. 'Did he wake me up? Damn that was a good dream..'

"So did you have a nice dream?" asked Iruka winking at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and laughed while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Iruka pulled down Kakashi's damp mask, then leaned closer and settled his soft lips on Kakashi's. Kakashi relaxed under the gentle caress and hummed softly in pleasure and traced his tongue over Iruka's bottom lip, teasing his mouth open. Iruka opened slowly to him and shivered lightly at the taste of him in his mouth.

"Bedroom" whispered Kakashi into Iruka's ears. With that he stood up and pulled Iruka to his feet and let his boyfriend lead the way. On the way Kakashi reached out and pulled Iruka against his chest and kissed the shorter man deeply. Iruka moaned into the kiss and pressed his body closer to Kakashi's. The kiss slowly became more passionate and both men were humming in pleasure. Kakashi guided them both to the nearest wall and pressed Iruka firmly against it. Iruka's mouth opened allowing Kakashi's tongue to explore his mouth, Kakashi licked Iruka's lips and slid his tongue into Iruka's mouth.

Both men were softly panting from attempting to maintain their kiss while trying to undress each other. Kakashi started to kiss down Iruka's jaw line and then down his neck, drawing a soft moan from him. He smiled softly and continued kissing down Iruka's body but was stopped by Iruka. Looking up at the younger man slightly confused. "Bedroom" panted Iruka.

So with that the two men started to make their way to the bedroom again. When they finally reached the bedroom the two men fell onto the bed kissing passionately and running their hands over the other's body, exploring every inch of their skin, every scar, everything. Soon Iruka was on his back being pinned down by Kakashi, he reached up and pulled Kakashi into another deep kiss, licking at Kakashi's lips. "Take me Kakash-"

"Kakashi my eternal rival! I demand another challenge and I will win for sure! If not I will do 600 push ups!" and with that he did his nice guy pose. When he received no reply he searched for Kakashi and found his eternal rival with Iruka in a very compromising position on the bed. "Heh..Hi..." laughed Kakashi and Iruka awkwardly and then to their shock Gai had a huge nosebleed and passed out.

Kakashi and Iruka got dressed quickly and then carried Gai to the guest room and let his rest there for the night. "Gai always had bad timing." said Kakashi as he watched his rival sleep. Iruka giggled "Let's go back to our bed?" he asked softly. Kakashi nodded and they left quietly.

* * *

Lol well that's all I can think of at the moment I'm sorry for the VERY long wait guys heh...and ye...hope you guys liked it? Sorry for it being so short. Review if you're bothered and tell me what you think. Also if there is something you want to see in the fic then tell me and I'll try to put it in the fic somehow. Well that's all for now. Bye! 


End file.
